Rappelle-moi tout
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Charlie est appelé sur une mission à Malte. Le baroudeur va y rencontrer une créature peu commune. Une créature qui lui rappellera quelques souvenirs de Grande-Bretagne. Quoi de plus normal ? C'est bien le propre du psychard, de faire ressurgir ce quiest si bien caché dans les mémoires ! {Participation au concours Mappa Mundi du forum HPF}


Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre du concours " **Mappa Mundi** " organisé par l'équipe de Modération d'HPF. Il s'agissait d'inventer une créature magique propre à une zone géographique tirée au sort parmi différents lieux du monde.

 **Les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**  
\- le nombre de mots devait être compris entre 500 et 6000 mots ;  
\- les mots "badge" et "manuels" (dans le sens ouvrage) devaient figurer dans le texte ;  
\- les mots "œil/yeux" et "patte/pattes" étaient interdits.

 **NA :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma participation au concours "Mappa Mundi". Ma zone géographique était celle de la Méditerranée. J'ai obtenu la seconde place ex-aequo avec ce petit texte et j'en suis trés fière ! Je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour chez les autres participants, dont les autres gagnants, Westyversionfrench (Première place) et Charliz (Deuxième place ex-aequo). Mais je vous invite surtout à lire **Nesache** avec son texte _"Groenland"_ , un petit récit juste… trés beau ! Puis chez **Lys de Pandore** ou Alphard comme elle aime se faire appeler, avec son texte _"Les_ _Noyés de Chacanande"_. La couverture est un dessin de Nesache, illustratrice officielle de la plupart de mes fanfictions.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

CacheCoeur

* * *

Ce que Charlie Weasley aimait le plus dans son travail de dragonologiste, c'était de contempler presque tous les mois un paysage différent. Il partait régulièrement en mission, mandaté par plusieurs ministères magiques étrangers. Il se nourrissait de ses voyages, attendant toujours le prochain, tout en profitant de l'instant présent, en se remémorant les anciens. Le problème de Charlie, c'était qu'il voulait être dans tous les pays, lieux et endroits du monde entier, à la fois. La maison de Charlie, c'était partout où il était capable de respirer.

\- Weasley, tu rêvasses…

Charlie se tourna vers sa collègue, une grande femme blonde, aux joues rondes et aux prunelles d'un bleu parfois insoutenable. Un peu comme le bleu de la mer qui s'étendait devant eux, entre le turquoise et le cobalt.

\- Je contemple la méditerranée et tu me déranges Daniels, maugréa le magizoologiste.

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le temps pour du tourisme.

Charlie lorgna sur le sac de sa partenaire de mission, s'arrêtant sur le badge qui y était épinglé, représentant deux bandes verticales blanches et rouges avec dans le coin tout à droite, une croix de Georges bordée de rouge. Elle l'avait acheté en arrivant, dans une petite boutique moldue. A peine étaient-ils arrivés à Malte, que Julia avait sauté dessus :

\- C'est totalement différent, se justifia la blonde en suivant son regard. C'est pour mon fils ! Tu sais qu'il fait la collection !

\- J'ai vaguement cru le comprendre, s'esclaffa Charlie.

En dix ans, Julia et lui avaient appris à se connaître. Ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble maintenant, souvent appelés pour identifier des nids de dragons sur différents territoires. Charlie savait qu'ils ne repartiraient jamais d'un endroit sans un badge pour le fils de Julia, et sans une peluche pour Louis, le neveu et filleul de Charlie.

\- On trouvera quelque chose pour ton filleul ! chuchota Julia.

Charlie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au fils de son frère Bill… Parfois, il se disait que sa famille lui manquait bien trop. Le roux inspira l'air marin, qui s'engouffra dans ses narines. L'île méditerranéenne offrait un panorama imprenable. Encore imprégnée du souvenir des chevaliers de l'ordre de Saint-Jean de Jérusalem, Malte occupait, depuis l'antiquité, une position stratégique au centre du bassin méditerranéen. Perdue entre l'orient et l'occident, on parlait maltais, anglais tout autour de lui. Il y avait une richesse culturelle, qui séduisait Charlie et de nombreux touristes. Il observa le port du Grand Harbour, un havre naturel. Le port de La Valette, capitale de Malte, était débordant de vie. Charlie voyait au loin de nombreux pétroliers et cargos. Il devinait même un bateau de croisière, encore plus loin, mangé par l'horizon, coincé entre le ciel et la mer.

Julia, le sortit à nouveau de sa contemplation, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Deux hommes s'avançaient vers eux, et la blonde se crispa, sous les rires de Charlie :

\- Ne fait pas ton antisociale… Montre-toi polie !

\- Je ne suis pas antisociale. Je suis socialement sélective, il y a une énorme différence !

Julia ronchonna, avant de courir à la suite de son collègue qui était parti à la rencontre des deux hommes. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta à leur niveau :

\- Nous vous attendions, leur apprit le plus âgé.

\- Où est le nid ? demanda simplement Julia.

\- Le nid ? répéta l'un des sorciers envoyé par le Ministère malte.

\- De dragons. Vous savez ces petites bêtes, qui volent dans le ciel…

Charlie se mordit la joue, s'empêchant de déclarer qu'il était difficilement possible de voler ailleurs que dans le ciel, et se contenta de laisser Julia s'agiter dans tous les sens :

\- Il y a erreur, bredouilla le plus grassouillet d'entre eux.

\- Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Charlie.

\- Nous vous avons appelé pour les psychards qui se sont échappés il y a deux jours.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez ouvert un manuel concernant les créatures magiques récemment, mais les psychards ne sont pas des dragons, s'écria Julia. Nous on s'occupe du gros modèle, celui avec des ailes et qui crache du feu. Pas de bébés riquiqui créature en fugue !

Manifestement, il y avait eu un problème de communication. Charlie écouta les deux hommes, qui balbutiaient des excuses, essayant tout de même de les convaincre de rester :

\- On devait les transférer pour l'Italie il y a déjà deux jours.

\- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à les capturer ? demanda Charlie.

\- Vous avez déjà eu à faire à des psychards ? Ce sont de vrais canailles ! Et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ici. C'est pour ça que nous avons fait appel à vous… Nous pouvons couvrir une partie de l'île seulement, et il manque encore une vingtaine de psychards.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ici…, sourit le dragonologiste.

Les seuls spécimens que Charlie avait observés, étaient dans une fabrique de rapeltouts, au sud de l'Italie. Ces petites bêtes étaient assez rares en fait. Les psychards étaient capables, par un seul souffle de faire ressurgir n'importe quel souvenir, même profondément enfoui et une seule expiration, permettait de se remémorer des choses que l'on avait oublié par l'effet du temps. Ils rappelaient à eux ce qui était caché dans le subconscient. Leurs souffles étaient utilisés et ensuite magiquement modifiés, pour fabriquer les rapeltouts. Ces dernières étaient strictement encadrées par la loi, et suivaient un protocole rigoureux. Les psychards captifs, vivaient dans des réserves spacieuses et lumineuses, et on recueillait leur souffle une fois par semaine seulement.

Ces créatures étaient attirées par la chaleur, et plus particulièrement, par les endroits isolés. Si les psychards pouvaient s'adapter à n'importe quel climat, ils avaient une préférence pour les terres ensoleillées. Ils étaient peu nombreux à être encore en liberté. Les rares qui l'étaient, se trouvaient majoritairement dans le bassin méditerranéen, et plus particulièrement ici, à Malte, ou encore à Chypre. Ils se cachaient de tous. Quoi de mieux qu'une île pour se faire oublier ? Ils étaient assez intelligents pour trouver l'endroit où ils seraient le plus en sécurité. Ils n'étaient craintifs, peu dangereux, mais assez espiègles et joueurs une fois qu'ils accordaient leur confiance.

Charlie savait que quelques psychards vivaient en Grande-Bretagne, et qu'ils faisaient l'objet d'une chasse intensive et ignoble, ainsi que de trafics clandestins. Les hommes et femmes trop mélancoliques avaient tendance à se servir d'eux pour faire remonter les souvenirs de personnes qui leur manquaient trop, ou d'un temps plus heureux, ou tout était plus facile pour eux. Ils les exploitaient à longueur de temps, pour rester plongés dans des souvenirs, dans le passé, en oubliant que la Terre tournait encore, et que le présent était maintenant. Les psychards en mourraient souvent d'épuisement… Charlie ressentait une profonde pitié pour ces gens…

\- On n'y connait rien en psychard, pesta Julia. Comment on va s'y prendre ? Parce qu'ils ne nous ont pas vraiment aider avec leurs instructions à deux noises !

\- On va improviser ! déclara joyeusement Charlie.

\- T'as un plan ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

\- Absolument !

\- Arrête de sourire Weasley, ça m'irrite encore plus !

Charlie accentua sa bonne-humeur, étirant encore un peu plus ses lèvres. Puis, il se mît à réfléchir. Les ruelles pavées et étroites de La Valette grouillaient de moldus. Plusieurs avirons étaient dans l'eau, prêts à quitter le port. C'était un festival de couleurs flottantes qui dansaient au rythme des clapotis calmes de la mer. Il y avait un aviron à la coque striée de bleu, de blanc et de rouge, un autre à la coque verte, encore un autre à la coque jaune… La Regatta Jum il-Vitorja était une compétition d'avirons qui se disputait le huit septembre de chaque année. Un heureux hasard, qui allait permettre à Julia et Charlie de traquer les psychards en fuite en toute tranquillité, les moldus étant tous agglutinés sur les quais. L'ambiance était festive, joyeuse. Charlie sentait l'allégresse de tous dans l'atmosphère…

\- Ils sont attirés par le soleil, la chaleur, nota Charlie. On va commencer par-là !

\- Si on en trouve un, on trouve les autres. Ils vivent en colonie c'est ça ?

Charlie hocha la tête :

\- Oui, même si certains sont solitaires.

Ils longèrent la côte, admirant l'aspect provincial à l'italienne de La Valette, les édifices, la forteresse ancienne, superbe, majestueuse, et les cathédrales par dizaines. Qu'importe ou ils étaient, Julia et Charlie voyaient la mer, les perspective de la Valette étant imprenables. Ils sentaient l'air marin dans leur dos, qui les poussait gentiment à avancer.

\- La ville est conçue comme un damier ! Il y a neuf rues en longueur et onze en largeur. C'est impossible de se perdre ! énonça Julia, en grimpant les toutes petites marches d'un escalier.

\- Je suis absolument enchanté de l'apprendre ! s'esclaffa Charlie.

La statue du chevalier Jean La Valette, protecteur de l'île contre les agresseurs Turcs, se dressa devant eux. La place était vide comme ils l'avaient prédit, et même les cafés, les bars avaient été déserté. Julia et Charlie continuèrent d'explorer la capitale en s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en son cœur.

Du linge de toutes les couleurs, pendait aux fenêtres, les protégeant du soleil qui tapait déjà fort. Plusieurs chats, perchés sur les rebords, en hauteur, les surveillaient. Les rues étriquées étaient souvent en pente. La couleur miel des murailles se détachait du bleu profond de la Méditerranée et du ciel sans nuage, qui semblait omniprésent. Ça sentait le chaud, la pierre, le sel et le mqaret.

\- T'en veux un morceau ? proposa Charlie, en tendant un bout de son mqaret à Julia.

\- Sans façon.

Charlie haussa les épaules : ça en ferait plus pour lui. Il fit glisser dans sa bouche le beignet fourré de dattes encore chaud. C'était délicieux… Il s'essuya les doigts sur sa robe de sorcier et continua de chercher. Ils atterrirent sur une plage de galets, dégradés de gris qui conduisaient jusqu'à la mer. Julia trébucha sur l'un d'eux :

\- Sois attentive. Les psychards savent se cacher et se camoufler, la prévint Charlie.

\- Les psychards que l'on recherche ont une pastille de couleur bleu sur leur abdomen, lui rappela Julia.

Il sortit sa baguette, et scruta du regard les galets aux l'alentours, avant de lancer un lumus solem. Il mit sa main en visière, et en aperçut un. Il était encore tout jeune, sûrement un bébé. Il n'était pas plus gros que son auriculaire. Charlie s'accroupit, et le psychard, loin d'être craintif, zigzagua le long de son doigt :

\- Coucou toi ! murmura tout doucement le magizoologiste.

Il pencha sa tête, allongée et ovale, avant de la redresser fièrement devant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il plongea ses onyx aux iris jaunes et tira sa langue, rose et fine. Son petit corps sinueux et souple, était recouvert d'écailles de la taille d'un ongle, aux couleurs indéfinissables, changeantes, qui scintillaient et réfléchissaient la lumière. C'était comme les reflets du soleil sur la Méditerranée... Le psychard se tortilla dans tous les sens, et continua son ascension, jusqu'au cou de Charlie. Ce dernier sentit ses membres se mouvoir sur sa peau, ainsi que sa queue, aussi fine qu'un fil, qui remuait joyeusement.

\- J'en ai trouvé un ! hurla Julia.

Son cri fit peur au psychard qui rangea rapidement sa queue sous son petit corps, et se réfugia à la vitesse de la lumière dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi elle m'effraie parfois, plaisanta Charlie.

Il essaya de capturer la créature qui se laissa faire, jouant à slalomer entre son index et son majeur. L'extrémité de sa queue s'enroula sur elle-même dans les airs, avant de se lever, droite comme un i. Charlie s'en amusa et sentant la créature en confiance, l'approcha prudemment de son visage :

\- Dis-moi, ils sont où tous tes copains ?

C'était étrange, mais Charlie aurait juré que l'animal lui souriait. Il émit un petit sifflement et il posa l'un de ses membres sur la joue de l'homme.

\- Tu veux l'embrasser pour voir s'il va se transformer ? se moqua Julia. Tu trouveras peut-être enfin la femme de ta vie.

\- T'as un psychard dans les cheveux Daniels, rétorqua Charlie.

Il ricana, en observant sa collègue exécuter une sorte de danse, en secouant ses cheveux vigoureusement pour y faire sortir le psychard qui y avait élu domicile.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant !

Julia sortit à son tour sa baguette :

\- Carpe retractum !

La créature vola jusqu'à elle en claquant la langue, battant ses quatre membres dans le vide pour essayer d'échapper à Julia.

\- Je t'ai eu !

Julia l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Les psychards adultes étaient assez grands pour tenir dans la paume d'une main. Ils avaient un tout petit museau et des oreilles à tympan visible, sans conduit auditif. Leurs queues étaient très mobiles, et elles servaient souvent d'indicateurs assez fiables de leurs humeurs. En outre, ils possédaient de toutes petites griffes acérées sur les quatre doigts de leur quatre membres, qui se rétractaient. C'était bien là, leurs seules armes de défense et Charlie se rappelait les images d'un manuel qu'il avait étudié … Les psychards qui se sentaient en danger étaient capables de déchiqueter la peau d'un assaillant, de la trancher, comme s'il s'agissait d'une motte de beurre. Les moldus prenaient souvent ces créatures magiques pour de gros lézards un peu étranges, quand ils en apercevaient. Mais c'était rare : les psychards savaient se cacher pour éviter d'être embêtés par les humains. La preuve en était : tous les psychards semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous sur cette plage, pour en profiter, comme s'ils savaient que les moldus la déserteraient pour la Regatta Jum il-Vitorja. Julia prit l'animal par la queue, l'empêchant de faire usage de ses griffes :

\- Ne me feule pas dessus ! ordonna-t-elle au psychard qui s'arrêta nette face à tant d'autorité.

Julia vérifia que le psychard appartenait bien aux deux sorciers, et mit en cage. Mécontent et vexé, le psychard ramena sa queue tout contre lui, et s'y cacha pour bouder.

\- Elle est sympathique, tu sais, chuchota Charlie à son psychard. Dans ses bons jours…

\- Petits petits ! Psychards, venez à moi ! Je suis gentille ! essaya de les amadouer sa collègue.

La créature en face de Charlie siffla encore une fois, ouvrant grands ses paupières, et escalada son nez constellé de tâche de rousseur. Il sentit son souffle, presque imperceptible sur ses lèvres et quelque chose lui revint.

Il inspira. Et dans ses narines, les odeurs qui s'y engouffraient, n'étaient ni celle de le chaleur, de la pierre, du sel ou d'un mqaret. Non… C'était l'odeur de l'herbe qui poussait dans les champs, celle du cambouis, celle d'un rôtit qui avait cuit toute la matinée, celle des rires d'enfants et de la sueur après avoir joué très tard dans le jardin. Le psychard était peut-être bien trop jeune pour faire remonter plus que des sensations imprécises et pourtant, Charlie en était bouleversé. Les souvenirs, mêmes fugaces, même tristes, réchauffaient toujours une part de nous-même…

Il délogea le psychard de son nez et le reposa sur son galet. Le psychard se contenta de faire crisser ses minuscules griffes sur son galet, le regard triste. Sa queue s'agita mollement, inclinée vers l'avant et ses deux onyx se mirent à briller.

\- Va donc retrouver ta famille ! lui conseilla Charlie.

Charlie soupira et se remit au travail, les idées confuses. Ils attrapèrent une dizaine de créature avec Julia, en vérifiant que sous le ventre, se trouvait une tâche bleue. Julia et lui rentrèrent exténués à leur hôtel. Charlie profita d'une bonne douche avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Le petit psychard de tout à l'heure, jouait à courir entre les jambes de son pantalon, passant dans les trous :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? rit-il.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. La queue de la créature s'agitait latéralement dans tous les sens, de gauche à droite, signe de son impatience, de son excitation. Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, le psychard escalada son corps pour se hisser jusqu'au sommet, sur sa tête, pour se rouler en boule dans ses cheveux roux :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

La créature magique vibrait, à l'aise, en sécurité et se mit à piquer de ses griffes son crâne en le patounant. Il l'y délogea, encore une fois, et il la posa près de lui, non sans grimacer :

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais refaire le truc de tout à l'heure ?

Le psychard gambada jusqu'à son visage, se replaçant sur son nez, et souffla encore une fois :

\- Rappelle-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Charlie revit sa mère, dans la cuisine. La fenêtre était ouverte et une bourrasque amena l'odeur de l'herbe qui poussait dans les champs. Son père était dans le salon, les mains couvertes de cambouis parce qu'il avait sûrement bricolé la Ford Angelina.

\- Du rôtit pour ce midi ?

\- Ce sera parfait Molly ! répondit son mari.

Bill et George poursuivaient Percy en riant. Ginny marchait à peine et s'amusait à les suivre, en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Ron tapait dans ses mains pour l'encourager.

\- Allez donc jouer dans le jardin !

Charlie retint ses larmes, quand il vit une autre tête rousse. C'était Fred. Charlie avait toujours sû comment les différencier tous les deux… C'était grâce à ces petits détails presque imperceptibles et pourtant existants peut-être, ou à une intuition… Mais Charlie savait. Fred était là, plein de vie, et son rire résonnait dans tout le Terrier, ricochant à travers les poutres de bois, se perdant entre les murs. Puis tout s'effaça. Le psychard retourna dans ses cheveux, bien décidé à y rester et Charlie caressa ses écailles, étonnement douces et soyeuses, et non sèches et rugueuses, comme il s'y attendait. Charlie n'en demanderait pas plus au psychard, et le laissa s'endormir… Pour une fois, le roux avait hâte de rentrer. Ce qu'il fît un mois après.

Ce que Charlie Weasley aimait le plus dans son travail de dragonologiste, c'était de contempler presque tous les mois un paysage différent. Cependant, il en oubliait parfois d'où il venait, et combien les champs d'herbes hautes pouvaient être magnifiques. A trop vouloir se créer des souvenirs, il en oubliait ceux qu'il avait déjà. Fred et Roxanne poursuivaient Teddy et Victoire en riant. Albus et Rose jouaient avec les gnomes, et Dominique restait sagement prés de Fleur.

\- Tu restes pour combien de temps ? demanda Bill.

\- Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Charlie.

Louis gesticulait dans ses bras, une peluche de psychard dans les mains. Finalement, Charlie et Julia avaient trouvé le temps, comme à leur habitude, de faire un peu de tourisme. Cependant, le petit essayait d'attraper le vrai psychard, de chair et non de mousse, qui était toujours fourré dans ses cheveux :

\- Attention Louis ! Faramond est un bébé encore, il est plus fragile que ta peluche ! le prévint Charlie en déposant la créature dans les mains de son neveu, âgé de trois ans.

Le psychard siffla joyeusement, chatouillant le bambin en courant de sa joue droite à son front. Il laissa Louis jouer avec Faramond. Finalement, le psychard était resté avec lui. Charlie avait obtenu tous les papiers nécessaires pour le garder, quand, de guerre-lasse, il avait abandonné l'idée de convaincre le psychard de retourner parmi les siens. Il avait essayé pendant plus d'une semaine, en le laissant sur la plage de galets. Mais à chaque fois, Faramond était revenu. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de famille… Charlie avait alors décidé qu'il serait la sienne. Les psychards étaient attirés par les endroits isolés, ceux dans lesquels ils se sentaient en sécurité ou oubliés, et par la chaleur. Celle qui émanait du soleil, était parfois moins forte que celle qui émanait de l'Homme… Charlie avait cependant constamment sur lui une boîte à chaussure, qu'il avait enchanté par un sortilège d'extension, dans laquelle le psychard allait, pour profiter d'un peu de calme, et d'un biome magique aussi vrai que nature, plus ensoleillé que celui de la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Tu reprendras un peu de gâteau ? Et laisse-moi donc couper tes cheveux ! Ils sont vraiment trop longs !

Charlie prit encore un peu de gâteau, et laissa sa mère lui couper les cheveux. Ils repousseraient en un tour de baguette, une fois qu'elle aurait le dos tourné bien entendu… Et le soir venu, quand toute la famille fût partie et qu'il ne resta plus que lui et ses parents, dans cette maison qui avait abrité tous ses souvenirs, il parcourut du regard les albums photos tous rangés en pile dans un meuble qui croulait sous leurs poids. Il se saisit de l'un d'eux du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea sa mère dans son dos. Oh ! Vous étiez si adorables sur celle-ci ! commenta-t-elle en désignant un cliché de Bill et lui en train de grimper à un arbre.

\- Rappelle-moi maman.

\- De quoi ?

Le problème de Charlie, c'était qu'il voulait être dans tous les pays, lieux et endroits du monde entier. La maison de Charlie, c'était partout où il était capable de respirer. Mais il comprenait maintenant que l'endroit où il respirait le mieux, c'était chez lui, auprès des siens.

Après la mort de Fred, il aurait dû rester auprès des siens, pour panser leurs blessures, pour faire son deuil. Et pourtant, dans sa douleur, il s'était mis à voyager encore plus, pour oublier. Aujourd'hui il voulait se souvenir, rire comme avant en se remémorant leurs jeux d'enfants, ces anecdotes qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Parfois, il se disait que les souvenirs étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux… Charlie n'avait jamais pleuré Fred. La souffrance était si insoutenable, qu'il l'avait fait taire jusqu'à ce que le psychard lui rappelle qu'il y avait eu de la joie … Fred était mort. Charlie en avait toujours le cœur brisé. En revanche, il avait oublié ces merveilleux souvenirs de bonheur, d'innocence, ces choses que le reliaient toujours à Fred, ces choses qui ne le faisaient pas pleurer, mais sourire. Et il aurait voulu les garder, ces souvenirs, les mettre en bouteille pour s'en enivrer de temps en temps, pour ne plus jamais oublier et rire aux éclats. Fred le méritait.

Faramond s'était niché sur son oreille et s'était endormi rapidement, émettant un petit ronflement régulier et chuintant. Sa queue gigotait parfois, indiquant qu'il devait rêver… Charlie sourit à sa mère, pour lui répondre enfin, tournant la page de l'album photos :

\- Rappelle-moi tout, maman.


End file.
